General examples of common administration methods of pharmaceutical drugs include oral administrations, transdermal administrations through, for example, the skin, hair, and oral cavity (including the mucosa), and injections. Among them, a patch for the transdermal administration is a preferred administration method because it is unlikely to cause side effects of a pharmaceutical drug and it is readily administered. Transdermal patches for drug delivery are known from US 2005/0129748. Melt-extuded thin strips containing nicotine for oral administration are known from WO 2011/081628.
From such viewpoints, there is disclosed the development of the patches containing a non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drug for example Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2002-193793, PCT Patent Application No. WO-A-1-2004/82672 and Japanese Patent Application No. JP-A-2006-045099.
Such a patch is commonly used as a preparation including a support on which an adhesive layer composed of an adhesive composition (ointment composition) is formed. The adhesive composition includes an “aqueous adhesive composition” using water-soluble polymers, and the like, and a “nonaqueous adhesive composition” using resins, and the like.